Eternal
by Megami Tensei Emperatriz
Summary: como cada noche él estaba a su lado, velando sus sueños... y una vez mas se dice a si mismo que la ama con toda la pasión de su corazón de fiera,y que así ella volviera a nacer volvería a enamorarse de ella...así sería eternamente. LuLO One shoot. Review!


Buenas mi gente! Otra vez por aquí, esta vez traigo un pequeño one shoot, Ok, admito que yo soy fan de Natsu/Lucy, pero en esta ocasión escogí a Loke, simplemente porque la idea me pareció muy romántica, también me gusta la pareja, pero recalco que prefiero a Natsu. Ojalá les guste.

**DISCLAIMER: **ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, lo único mío es la historia.

_**Eternal…**_

Era cerca de la media noche en la bella ciudad de Magnolia, el viento fresco del verano se colaba por la ventana abierta de una casa junto al río, y en la habitación, recostada sobre la cama y durmiendo plácidamente se encontraba una preciosa rubia, en sus labios afloraba una delicada sonrisa y a un lado en el buró de la cama un llavero con llaves de oro y plata y un látigo con forma de corazón en la punta estaban asentados.

De pronto una de las llaves brilló y se materializó un apuesto joven de salvaje melena color jengibre y ojos aceituna, vestía un traje negro y lentes de sol, que de inmediato se quitó y dejó en la mesita junto al resto de las llaves, su aspecto casi angelical lo delató al instante, Leo, el espíritu del león, su protector… o como ella prefería llamarle simplemente: Loke…

El joven sentó con cuidado a un lado de la cama mientras posaba sus ojos en la joven que dormía. Lucy Heartfilia… aquella que lo arriesgó todo por salvarle, que enfrentó al gran rey de los espíritus con tal de devolverle la esperanza, la que había robado lentamente su corazón con su manera de ser tan única…no podía negarlo, estaba loco por ella! ¿Pero cuando rayos pasó?... bueno, eso no importaba mucho, ya estaba hecho…

Loke acarició dulcemente la mejilla de la muchacha y ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa…, él le imitó. Era tan hermosa….

-Loke…-susurró Lucy entre sueños y Leo amplió mas su sonrisa. Como si adivinara que él realmente estaba ahí la chica se acomodó de lado dando más espacio al espíritu, este se recostó a su lado y abrazó a la rubia delicadamente…

-aquí me tienes princesa…-le dijo Leo al oído en voz casi inaudible, ella se revolvió un poco en las sábanas y Loke comenzó a acariciarle el cabello muy despacio, como disfrutaba tenerla cerca…

Eran esos momentos los que Leo esperaba, pacientemente hasta que cayera la noche y pudiera por fin estar con ella, así solos, con solo la luna de testigo…Loke sabía que estaba mal, que era algo imposible. Ya había desafiado una vez las reglas, cuando Lucy intervino para salvarle… pero era algo inevitable, la amaba…con toda la pasión que su corazón de león encerraba, amaba su risa, sus ojos, su cabello, su piel de terciopelo, su dulce aroma a vainilla, sus desplantes, su determinación, su fragilidad…

Una eternidad los separaba, el era un espíritu estelar, su vida era eterna… Lucy era humana. La vida humana era tan efímera a los ojos de un espíritu que se iba con un suspiro, y sin embargo el la amaba…y la amaría mil eternidades, y si ella volviera a nacer él se volvería a enamorar de ella, porque el amor que es eterno vivía por siempre…

Lucy suspiró entre sueños, él estaba ahí, podía sentirlo, escuchar su espiración acompasada muy cerca de su oído, sentir sus fuertes brazos rodeando su cintura. Era como para perder la cabeza… y sin embargo trataba con todas sus fuerzas de que nada pasara… ¿por qué?... por Loke. Porque estaba segura que eso iba contra toda regla del mundo espiritual, el ya había cruzado la línea una vez, la segunda sería fatal, y Lucy no podía siquiera soportar la idea de no volver a verlo…

Loke se aventuró un poco más y rozó delicadamente el brazo de la joven, Lucy apretó los ojos sintiendo cómo un escalofrío recorría su espina, una nueva caricia le arrancó un leve gemido. Loke sonrió un poco

-te he despertado?...-le susurró dando por entendido que sabía que ya no dormía

-hace unos minutos…-respondió ella con las mejillas rojas, el no podía verlo porque Lucy aún estaba de espaldas, Leo la acercó más a él y ella tuvo que voltear, quedando acomodada sobre el pecho de su guardián…su príncipe, como él se autonombraba…

-e-estas aquí…-tartamudeó nerviosa

-como cada noche…-confesó el espíritu. Ella no dijo nada mas, solo cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver en los brazos del joven

-Lucy…

-Dime…

-te amo…

Ella no contestó. Solo se levantó un poco y sin que Loke lo esperara posó un dulce beso en sus labios. Luego regresó a como estaba, cerrando de nuevo los ojos y dejándose arrullar por los latidos del corazón de Leo, tratando de apagar esos deseos que tenía de ser suya en ese preciso instante, esos que los asaltaban a ambos cada noche y que tenían que acallar por temor a ser separados…un beso no era suficiente! Pero tendrían que conformarse, todavía no era tiempo. El sonrió ampliamente y entrelazó las manos con las de Lucy… no todo estaba dicho. Podían pelear una vez más, contra las reglas o contra quién fuera… al menos sabía que a donde lo condujera esa locura de amor, Lucy lo seguiría…

**FIN**

Bueno que tal? Un poco corto a mi gusto, pero muy tierno. Quería que fuera más largo pero pensé que moverle más iba a perjudicar la idea, creo que está mejor así. Espero que os haya gustado, la verdad a mi sí. Criticas? Tomatazos? Elogios? Porfa dejen reviews porque soy nueva con Fairy Tail, quiero saber que parejas les gustan y eso… ah! Y gracias a todos los que leyeron mi otro fic "aroma de vainilla" (NaLu 100%), no tengo muchos review, pero veo en mi correo que muchos lo han agregado a historias favoritas y eso me hizo muy feliz como lombriz! A todos mil gracias! Espero que el próximo sea un Gray/Juvia… alguna petición?

Bueno creo que ahora si eso es todo…

Sayonara!


End file.
